The Missing (Or Somewhat Changed) Scene
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Takes place during 12X9 "The Citation Negation" after Sheldon's outburst and where Amy gets upset about their project. I wanted to change this one moment.


**So I've been procrastinating all day and lying in bed doing nothing but watching movies and stuff. And I thought, "Hey, why not change something from this weeks episode and make it more Shamy fluffiness!"**

 **Takes place right after Sheldon's reaction to the Russian paper that ruins everything for them. And right after Amy's outburst, his expression looked like he's about to break down in tears before saying it makes it worse and tells her to be happy again. (That quote is so not in this story btw because it ruined the moment and the audience laughs when there's a crisis going on.)**

 **So here's how it's gonna go down.**

"Fine… I'm not ok! We came up with this idea at our wedding! We poured months of our lives into it! I thought we were changing the course of science! And now it's all gone! I'm devastated!"

That outburst made him feel worse. Tears fill up his eyes. And he couldn't hold them any longer. His lips quiver a bit.

Sheldon was already heartbroken over their own project being disproven. He's also heartbroken for his wife, Amy who worked on it with him. He asked for one thing and it upsets both of them further when Amy let's her frustration go after holding it in for him.

But Sheldon didn't say anything and bows his head in sadness having a small sob escape from his throat.

Amy's face calms down and sees his husband falling to pieces. She went to their bed Sheldon is sitting on crosslegged with their project in papers scattered around. She sat down and wrapped her arms tightly around him pulling him into a consoling hug as he leans into her bosom and cries. She affectionately kissed the top of his head that smells like baby powder and green apples.

His hand reaches to Amy's arm and grips it tightly like he wanted her to stay with him and not let go.

This particular position reminded him when he was ten years old and his father berates at him for taking the refrigerator apart and his little heart breaks after he was yelled at. He slowly went into tears and his twin sister Missy went to hug him after saying she can't enjoy his pain. His hand immediately went up to her arm gripping it tightly wanting her to go away. He hated hugs back then but appreciated the comfort.

"How did we miss that?" He manages to cry out. "How?!"

"I don't know honey," Amy answers calming him down gently by rubbing him on the back.

Sheldon continues sobbing after she lets him go seeing his face red and wet. "Why is that every single time I try, there is a setback which ruins everything! WHY!?" His arm flies and his hand swats the papers away from him, landing on the floor in a mess.

Amy has seen her husband go through episodes before, but it was not like this.

"Don't worry! We'll think of something," Amy says trying to make it all better. "It's not the end of the world Sheldon-"

"Yes it is Amy!" He shouts angrily facing her. "How can you say that? It is the end of the world! I am a prodigy! I'm a grown man! I'm nearly forty nears old and I haven't accomplished anything."

That made her shout back, "Yes you have Sheldon! You have done a lot of things!"

"But getting the prize is not one of them…" Sheldon sniffles as more tears fall.

She shook her head at him pushing her positive feeling away once more. She doesn't know what to say now that she's disappointed as well.

It was a few minutes of silence, both not saying another word to one another. Sheldon spoke tiredly after crying so much, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"No. Sheldon," She faces her husband to get him to look at her, but fails to get him in eye contact, "It's not your fault this time. You have every right to be mad about it. You have every single right to be. If this makes you feel any better…" She waits a moment to see if he makes a comment about it but then finishes, "I'm just as angry and upset as you are."

"Really?"

"Of course Sheldon," Amy says kissing his forehead, "You have done so much for the both of us since our wedding day. And, pulling me away from my own project actually shows that you really care about me despite your selfishness."

"I do care Amy… I want that Nobel Prize… But I don't want to win without you," Sheldon says very serious.

Now tears went down from Amy's eyes and down to her cheeks really touched.

"Oh Sheldon…" Amy smiled as her right hand takes his left hand and holds it tightly and rubbing it with her thumb.

"Thanks for being upset with me instead of holding it together dear," he says giving her a hug and resting his head on her shoulder. "To be honest… It did make me feel a little better."

"Me too…"

The two held on to each other for what felt like a long time before Sheldon says, "But I'm still mad and depressed about the whole thing."

Amy agrees now crestfallen again, "Me too."

They let go of the hug and he asks, "Do we still have ice cream in the freezer?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

 **And that's how it should have went down. Nuff said.**

 **So what do ya'll think? Give a positive review.**


End file.
